


Fallen

by jacinth



Series: These violent delights [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Harry's a holy terror, Jealousy, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, louis is adorable, slight oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure when things had evolved into this fierce need to be together at all times, he just knew it was irrevocable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> So it looks like i'm going to have to rewrite the next chapters of my stories since I still don't have my computer back. *sigh*
> 
> Anyway, I decided to update this series! its been too long :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I have a hundred things going on at the moment.

" _Coward_!"

_The slap was like a thousand needles, and tasted of blood. Still, Louis stood between this poor excuse for a man and his mother. Another hit brought him to his knees._

_His mother's screams were drowned out by the pain_.

Louis thrashed in his sleep, the sound of the pouring rain a distant echo as he fought his invisible attacker. A gentle hand touched his shoulder then and Louis choked on a scream, his heart pounding, his mind whirling with fear and ugly memories. "NO!" 

His eyes snapped open just as the bed dipped."Shh." Harry's voice floated out of the darkness. "Louis, it's just a dream."

A desperate cry left Louis and he scrambled onto Harry's lap. The taller boy held him tight and kissed him, murmuring soft words of comfort into his ear. "It was a dream. You're safe with me."

"M'sorry,"  Louis whispered, feeling embarrassed now that the fear was beginning to wear off.

"He's dead. He can't harm you ever again." Harry spoke directly into his ear, voice soft yet carrying a hard edge that made Louis shiver. Sighing in relief, Louis felt the negative emotions leave his body. Wait a minute..."How did you-"

"Window." Harry whispered, kissing his temple before laying him back on the mattress. The action should have made Louis feel childish, yet it only spoke of affection and safety. "Go back to sleep."

Louis stretched and happily obeyed, feeling comforted. He pressed a sleepy kiss to Harry's palm in thanks. "Lay down with me?"

Eyes glittering in the darkness, Harry watched him a moment longer before complying. He had found out rather early on that he was incapable of denying Louis anything.

And Harry doubted Louis understood the power he wielded because of it.

Feeling safe now, Louis cuddled up to Harry's warmth with a contented sigh as the curly haired boy pulled him close.

The rain continued to fall, creating a sad song for bad dreams as the night went on. But the song would play for another as long as Harry held him tight.

¤

The next morning when Harry pulled into the drive to pick Louis up for school, Jay watched her son hop around the hallway with a half eaten apple between his teeth as he tugged on a shoe.

"Am I ever going to meet your mysterious friend?"

Louis dropped his apple in the rubbish bin when he passed the kitchen and adjusted the strap on his bag. 

"Uhm?" They hadn't done the whole meet the parents thing yet. For some reason it never seemed like the right time, like the spell would break if they allowed others into their little world.  Or perhaps, it was that it would make things more real. Louis didn't mind. He wasn't so sure about Harry's reasoning though.

Jay gave him a look. "He's been picking you up and dropping you off for nearly six months, Louis. I let it go because I thought he was a friend. That's obviously not the case."

"Can we talk about this later, mum? I'm late-" he stopped short when Jay blocked his path to the door.

She crossed her arms. "I want to meet him."

Before he could answer, a rap at the door had him vibrating with excitement. He knew it was silly, but each time he saw Harry, it felt as though he were breathing for the first time.

Jay watched him almost warily as he rushed past her.

"I was worried you were ill." Harry exclaimed the moment the door was wrenched open. Louis blushed at the concern clearly written across the taller boy's features. It was still strange to see Harry show emotions besides his usual  _'what the fuck does that smirk even mean_?' and ' _i'm contemplating mass murder_ '

Jay tried subtly to peer over her son's shoulder, but caught only a glimpse of dark hair and a black coat.

"I'm fine. It's just, my mum wants to meet you," Louis informed him, tugging the door the rest of the way open so Harry could come inside.

Sensing his nervousness, Harry tangled their fingers together and plastered on a smile that screamed _wolf in sheep's clothing_ to anyone with a sense of self preservation.

Jay didn't seem to notice as Harry kissed her hand in greeting, his entire being oozing charm and charisma.

Ridiculously, Louis felt a pang of jealousy at that. The sight of those lips touching another's skin made his own crawl. Again, Harry picked up on Louis' stormy emotions and wrapped an arm around him after introducing himself to Jay.

Louis closed his eyes and leaned into him, a wave of comfort washing over him.

Jay cleared her throat.

Louis fidgeted, realizing they probably came off as codependent with all the touching and unspoken signals. It wasn't far from the truth if he was being honest. Louis was well aware that he could barely function when Harry wasn't nearby, and that Harry had a tendency to worry about him incessantly.

He wasn't sure when things had evolved into this fierce need to be together at all times, he just knew it was irrevocable. 

"We'd love to have you over for dinner, Harry." Jay said then, giving Louis another look. "Saturday?"

"That would be gorgeous, Johannah, thank you." Harry agreed smoothly.

"Please, call me Jay."

Harry smiled his Cheshire cat smile and nodded. "As you wish, Jay."

At this, Louis narrowed his eyes. It was unnerving how well Harry was able to put on an act when he wanted something. 

When they finally left, Louis found himself being pushed against the side of the house, away from prying eyes. There, Harry's lips descended onto his, swallowing his surprised cry and licking into his mouth with a possessive need that made him weak.

Louis moaned, tangling his fingers in Harry's curls, nails digging in when searing kisses trailed down his throat.

"Your halo is slipping down," Louis breathed.

"I'm no angel, lovely." Harry rasped, biting a patch of particularly sensitive skin.  "Not so sure about you, though."

Louis blushed at that. "My fallen angel." He insisted.

"Mm. If I hadn't fallen, I wouldn't have met you." Harry whispered before kissing him again and pressing their bodies tight.  

Louis pulled away with a sigh of regret. "We should probably get in the car before me mum comes at us with the hose." 

Harry let his gaze travel the length of Louis' body. "An intriguing idea."

"Shut it." Louis grouched in embarrassment before freeing himself and heading for the car. He wasn't at all surprised when Harry's hands wrapped around his upper arms from behind and yanked him back.

"Don't run away from me, lovely." He murmured silkily in Louis' ear.

Louis bit his lip in order to keep quiet. "Or what?"

Harry roughly ground his pelvis against his arse. "Or... I might be forced to punish you."

With his knees turning to jelly, Louis barely stopped himself from begging Harry to just fuck him already as he allowed himself to be lead to the car. 

"You taste like apples." Harry mentioned a few moments later as he slid behind the wheel.

"Breakfast." Louis shrugged.

"An apple isn't breakfast." Harry chided. "We'll stop for something."

Louis shook his head and reached up to adjust his beanie. "That's not necessary-"

His mouth snapped closed with a sigh when he saw the determined look in Harry's eyes.

It was pointless to argue.

¤

Louis stared at the clock, the pencil between his fingers ticking away on his desk as the seconds seemed to pass agonizingly slow. Always the way with classes he and Harry didn't share, it seemed.

When the lunch bell finally rang, he sighed and chucked his things into his bag. The sounds of the students around him shuffling and chattering drowned out his growling stomach as he stood. Once again, Harry had been right. He should have eaten more than a piece of bacon off of Harry's plate.

"Louis,"

"Hmm?"  He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Oh, hi Jake." His project partner. Nice kid, if not a bit over eager. "What's up?"

Jake shifted, his movements twitchy."I was uh....wondering if you wanted to work on our project after school? Your house, my house, whatever's cool."

A tapping noise distracted Louis, causing him to look up. Huh.

"Hmm." He wasn't really in the mood. And in truth, he would rather spend the evening with Harry. Although, getting a head start seemed like a good idea.

Grudgingly, Louis was about to agree when the tapping noise came again, drawing his attention to the door. His breath caught at the sight of Harry leaning against the frame with his hands in his pockets, staring at them.

Something needy rushed through Louis then and suddenly he ached to feel Harry's arms around him. Licking his lips, he looked back at Jake who had also noticed their audience and gone stiff. "Today... today's... not good. Friday?"

Jake nodded, probably too scared to speak as he stumbled his way to the door.

He paused when Harry didn't move to let him pass, green eyes still locked with Louis' blue ones.

When Jake inched forward hesitantly, Harry turned to stare at the nervous boy, cold and unblinking. Jake froze on the spot.

"Suddenly I heard a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping on my chamber door." Harry tilted his head, eyes glinting with menace. "You heard me rapping, right?"

Jake's head shook along with the rest of him.

Rolling his eyes, Louis slung his bag over his shoulder and quickly made his way towards a shaky, sweaty Jake and a malicious Harry, who refused to release his prey.

Louis bit his lip to keep from smiling at the look on poor Jake's face and leaned in to kiss Harry's cheek, hoping to distract him. At the last second Harry turned and their lips met. Louis gasped, his hands coming to rest on the taller boy's chest. No matter how many times they kissed or touched, the drugging effects never seemed to wear off. Like permanent morphine.

Louis' breath hitched as he was swiftly backed up, his arse hitting a desk before he was lifted onto it. "You scared poor Jake."

Harry pulled back to look at him with raised brows. "Fond of him, are we?"

A thrill ran up Louis' spine and he bit his lip, looking down coyly. "Mm... well, he _is_ a good partner..."

Harry's grip on his hips tightened and Louis yelped when a sharp pain stung his earlobe. A moan quickly followed when Harry soothed the bite with tongue and lips.

"You're not going to his house." He murmured in Louis' ear.

Huffing, Louis nuzzled Harry's curls, finding comfort in the taller boy's warm, vanilla and fresh laundry scent.

"You can trust me, Harry." He whispered. "M'yours."

Harry's long, pale finger traced his jaw, sliding over his bottom lip. "I know."

Louis huffed in mock annoyance and dramatically tried to pull away. "Jerk!"

Harry's hold was unrelenting as they began to wrestle, with Louis pretending he wanted to get loose while trying valiantly not to laugh at Harry's expression.

Harry indulged him for a few moments before a low growl built in his throat; Louis knew that look.

He squawked at the bruising hold on his thighs as Harry tugged him to the very edge of the desk, leaving him with no other choice but to wrap his legs around his boyfriend's hips. Heat sparked up and down his spine at the stormy look he received. It was more than clear he wouldn't be able to get away even if he wanted to.

" _Don't_."

The command made Louis shiver despite the heat in the classroom.

Ever since the incident with Nick months before, Harry refused to let him out of sight, waiting outside of every class they didn't share to walk with him.

"Or what?" He breathed. It had become his favourite reply to Harry's demands as he knew the reaction it would incite.

Their game of cat and mouse made him hot and achy all over, the need to feel Harry's skin on his overwhelming him. Suddenly he wished they were anywhere else but school. He bit his lip as long fingers held his jaw, pulling him impossibly close until their noses brushed.

"Or I'll put you on your knees and shove my cock down your throat."

Louis choked back a whimper, heat rapidly igniting between his thighs at the words.

They had discovered Louis' _talent_ one night when the smaller boy had gotten brave enough to slither between Harry's legs for a taste. He had barely wrapped his lips around the head before Harry had completely lost it and fucked his face, hard, forcing Louis to take it.  
Instead of choking as expected, Louis found it to be one of the most erotic things he'd ever experienced - the pleasure he got just from pleasing Harry had been enough to send him off the edge as well.

  
Now it seemed, he had a bit of an oral fixation where Harry was concerned.

"Hm. I think that would please you too much..." Harry said roughly, eyes black with lust as Louis sucked his finger between his lips and caressed it with his tongue, tracing the ring there. "Then again, watching you enjoy yourself is an exquisite pleasure as well."

"Mmm." Louis sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing while he looked at Harry from under his lashes.

Harry tugged him closer and groaned. "Let's go eat before I do something I won't regret."

Suddenly remembering his hunger, Louis released Harry's finger with a wet pop and agreed happily. "I think the cafeteria is serv-"

Harry cut him off with a disgusted noise."We're not eating here, the food is atrocious."

Louis rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be lead out of the classroom.

¤

"H-Harry," Louis writhed, shaky and sensitive as his boyfriend's tongue cleaned the remnants of his orgasm from his belly.

After lunch, instead of heading back to school, Harry had parked the car and dragged him into the backseat.

Louis was sure they were late, but he could honestly care less at the moment as his body thrummed with the achy aftershocks of pleasure. School was the last thing on his mind.

Louis sighed as Harry arranged them back to chest and kissed his neck, the sensation calming him. He wiggled his hips in an attempt to get closer to Harry's warmth. "We're so late."

He felt Harry shrug. "It matters little. We can always catch up."

Louis huffed. "You can maybe. If my mum finds out-"

"She won't." Harry promised. "Since we're late anyway, why don't we drive to London. Tell your mum you're having dinner at mine."

It was tempting... "I don't know..."

"No one will find out, love."

Louis didn't want to think about who would be threatened to ensure that promise was kept. He wriggled again, feeling as though he were slipping from the seat onto the floor

Harry's arms tightened around him like a vice and he growled appreciatively. "Keep it up and I'm going to flip you over and fuck you until you can't walk."

Louis shuddered. There was nothing he'd like better. He pushed his hips back again.

Harry hissed and moved so fast it made Louis' head spin, pinning him to the seat as he loomed. Louis shifted to cradle his hips between his thighs, his breath coming in pants. The windows would would never defog at this rate.

With his eyes squeezed shut, Harry's nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply and pressed their foreheads together. "I may be a complete asshole, but i'm not taking your virginity here. No matter how tempting the thought."

Looking up with soft eyes, Louis ached with the rush of affection he felt for the curly haired boy. "Doesnt matter where we are. It'll be special because I'm with you." He whispered shyly.

Harry caressed his jaw and tilted his face up, laying kisses from the corner of his mouth to his ear. "As much as I want you, I know your worries; I feel your uncertainty even when it's fogged by lust. I won't. Not until I have your complete trust."

"I-"

Harry's finger covered his lips. "Good things come to those who wait."

Louis scrunched up his nose.  
This wasn't a new development perse. Harry often talked about fucking him, whispering about all the sinful things he would do to Louis during their passionate interludes. Problem was, Harry never went through with it and Louis was beginning to fear the worst.

He looked down but nodded. It wasn't as if he wanted to force Harry to sleep with him, he just didn't understand. He felt as though if he were truly desirable to the other boy, he wouldn't be so keen to wait.

Suddenly Harry's lips were trailing his jaw again, leaving warm, wet kisses in their wake. Then those lips were at his ear once more. "Never doubt my need for you." Harry murmured hotly. "Never doubt you are mine. That won't change."

Louis wanted to believe the words despite knowing they couldn't possibly be true. Even if this thing between them miraculously lasted until they graduated, Harry would likely go off to an expensive university and meet someone who was actually worthy of his attentions. Louis would always be always be ordinary.

Harry leaned back and stared at him, eyes calculating."You don't believe me."

"I want to." Louis whispered desperately. "I do. But Harry... you're... " he looked up before glancing off to the side. "Someday you'll go off to some fancy school, and you're gonna meet someone. And eventually you'll marry, and your lives will be perfect. And I... i'll be lucky if I end up with a teaching job. I'm just a distraction, Harry. Nothing more."

"You silly child." Harry growled. He sounded angry now, and Louis felt his face flush. He did sound childish.

"I'm sor-"

Harry cut him off. "Shut. Up." He huffed with annoyance. Louis wanted to go home and hide under his covers for the rest of the week.

Harry held his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Who else am I going to marry if not you?"

Shock radiated through Louis like a lightening bolt. His blue eyes widened almost comically before he slapped Harry's arm. "D-Don't tease. I can't-"

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life." Harry said, his eyes lit with familiar fire.

The air left Louis in a rush and before he could speak, Harry's lips were on his once more.

When Louis finally pulled back for air, the shock was still echoing through him. His brain couldn't fathom it.

"Did you just..." he blinked rapidly. "Did you just propose?"

Harry smirked. "I believe I did."

"I don't know what to say. We-"

"Say yes."

Louis made a weak noise. Harry couldn't possibly want him that much, could he? "A lot could happen between now and Graduation."

"Perhaps," Harry agreed. "But you'll be at my side through all of it. I _will_ marry you, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis, heart pounding, could see the sincerity in the other boy's eyes. It was all the assurance he needed.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Shocker! More family get together's in the next part.  
> Kudos to you if you caught my Crow reference and Perfect Circle quotes!
> 
> Thought?


End file.
